Strange New World
by flowerpower71
Summary: A series of oneshots. After getting sucked into the portal, Ford finds himself in a strange and terrifying deminsion ruled by his mortal enemy Bill Cipher. After being found by a group of rebels, they take him in and train him to fight and survive.


**Okay so this is going to a series of one shots about Ford's days/years in the portal. This story is also mainly going to feature my two OC's, Rosanna Schwartz and Finnian T. Welles. (Sadly they wont appear till next chapter because this one was getting too long)**

 **Without going into too much detail, Finn and Rosanna are two rebels who live in the other deminsion that Ford travelled too. They befriend Ford and take him under their wing.**

 **As stated before this is a series of one-shots so not everything is necessarily going to be in chronological order after I post the second chapter. This story is also going to tie into my other fanfic 'Collison of Worlds' so there will most likely be mentions of my other OC Claire (who is Ford's love interest/highschool sweetheart.) She wont be mentioned THAT often though, but I just wanted to keep you guys aware.**

 **That being said, lets finally get on with the story!**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

 **And even though they don't appear yet, Finnian and Rosanna belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

This was not how the plan was supposed to go.

This is not what was supposed to happen.

This is not how he had wanted their first meeting in ten years to play out.

A fresh wave of pain erupted from Stanford's face as his brother's fist connected with it. He stumbled back and briefly felt his back smack into something before he was knocked off balance and fell onto his bottom. He didn't mean to burn his shoulder but that punch was uncalled for!

Ford quickly rose to his feet. There was no way he was going to back down. Enraged brown eyes glared daggers at his twin brother who was making his way towards the scientist. His footsteps hard and determined. His own brown eyes blazing with fury that matched his twin. Stanley entire demeanor reminding Ford of a predator stalking it's prey and preparing to go in for the kill.

"Some brother you turned out to be!" Stan snapped, anger and hurt in his voice. Despite the angry expression his face also held a look of pain and he rubbed his recently injured shoulder with his left arm. That was going to leave a mark.

"You care more about your dumb mysteries than your own family? Well here! You can have them!"

As hard as he could, putting all the years of pent up hurt, and anger and misery and fury that he felt towards his twin for the last ten years into it, Stanley clutched the wretched, slightly singed, journal in his hands before shoving the leather bound book into his brother's chest.

Stanley would come to regret this action for the rest of his life.

Ford's balance was knocked off due to the force of the shove and stumbled back. Only instead of falling down again like he should have, he instead began to feel weightless. The scientists stomach dropped and his blood ran cold as he realized with horror that he had begun to float. It was only then that he noticed the ominous white and blue light coming from behind him and heard the soft hum of a machine.

The portal had been turned on during their fight.

"Whoa! Whoa hey! Hey! What's going on?!" Stanley asked, a mix of confusion and alarm as he watched as his brother, looking paniced and terrified, began to float upwards. "Stanford?!"

"Stanley?! Stanley help me!" the scientist begged, flailing helplessly as he began to drift closer and closer to the opening of the portal.

Stan felt sick. His brother was up closer to the opening now and was to high up for him to reach! "Oh no what do I do?!" he cried helplessly.

The portal was getting closer and Stanford flailed and thrashed, desperately trying to escape what he knew he could not. "Stanley! Stanley do something!"

He felt a pull and to Ford's horror he saw that his trench coat had began to get sucked into the white light of the portal. The rest of him following.

He threw the journal. He knew where he was going next and he couldn't let _him_ get his hands on that book. White light began to surround the scientist and he desperately reached a hand out towards his twin. His only hope of escaping this fate but it was far to late for him to help.

"STANLEEEYYYYYY!"

* * *

White.

A bright, blinding whiteness was all that he could see. Stanford tossed and turned and spun and tumbled helplessly. A strong, hurricane force wind rushed around him and Stanford was at their mercy. He desperately reached out for something to grab but there was nothing. Just emptiness and air. He could see nothing except for the whiteness. He could hear nothing except for the howling winds. He suddenly heard a scream and then realized it was his own.

He didn't know how long this lasted. Seconds? Minutes? Maybe even hours for all he knew. But then, the winds suddenly stopped and the scientist found himself free falling.

He felt his body make impact with the hard ground, which immediately gave away and he once again found himself rolling and tumbling downward until, at long last he finally stopped.

Stanford just lay there on the ground for several long minutes. He felt dizzy from all the spinning and his heart banged hard against his rib cage. Each beat sounding in his ears and reminding him that he had indeed survived that experience and was not dead. His lungs burned and he desperately gasped for sweet life giving oxygen. Every part of his body aching from the ordeal and he could already feel bruises beginning to form.

Once his heart beat and breathing returned to normal, Stanford dared to open his eyes and to his surprise, everything was blurry. A six fingered hand went to his face and he realized that his glasses had been knocked out at some point. With a heavy groan, he sat up into a sitting position and fished around in the inner pocket of his trench coat, pulling out his spare pair of glasses and putting them on his face.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

The sky was red. A deep, crimson bloody red and the trees all around him with hideously morphed and colored different shades of neon oranges, purples, pinks and reds. The earth was dry, as if not a single blade of grass had grown their in years. The air smelt of sulfur and not a sign of life was to be found.

He was definitely not in Gravity Falls any more.

His hands began to shake and Ford looked around at his surroundings. Cold fear that Ford had never experienced before gripped tightly at his chest. His breathing, again, began to become erratic as the reality of the situation began to hit him like a pile of heavy bricks.

He had just been sucked through the portal and taken to another deminsion far, far away from his home. And not just any deminsion. A deminsion that was ruled by his mortal enemy. A deminsion that was ruled by his mortal enemy who was a crazed, murderous pcyschotic three sided nightmare with unimaginable powers and abilities.

He had no weapon.

He had no fighting experience.

He had no friends or family he could turn too.

He was completely and utterly alone.

And there was absolutely no sign of him going back home.

No sign of him _ever_ going home.

Tears stung at his eyes an Ford's breathing became even more erratic. He briefly had a moment to wonder if this is what a panic attack felt like before he felt his stomach heave.

Without really realizing he was doing it, Ford was on his feet and ran in a random direction and leaned a hand against a neon colored tree as the contents of his stomach made a second appearance. He heaved and gagged and vomited until there was nothing left to come up.

He coughed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, once again trying to catch his breath until something caught his attention out of his peripherial vision.

It was a lake.

Only, not your usual lake...

Stanford hesitated. He know what the lake contained but despite that, his legs seemed to move on their own and approached the body of liquid.

The lake didn't contain water.

It was a lake of blood.

"O-Oh my gawd." he whispered. The first word's he'd spoken since entering this nightmare of a deminsion.

Stanford's legs shook and he felt them give out. He collapsed to his knee's and landed on the palms of his hands. A sweat broke out across his entire body and he felt cold and ill.

He was here. He was actually here and it was just as terrible as he imagined a deminsion ruled by Bill would be and he knew things would only get worse. Stanford couldn't remember ever feeling this terrified, ever, in his entire life. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to open his eyes and be back in his room in his nice warm bed in Gravity Falls. He wanted-...

He wanted to know what that noise was.

A cold chill ran down Ford's spine and he slowly turned his head towards the red looking bushes. Through a small gap between the "leaves", he saw three yellow eyes glaring at him. Ford swallowed hard and took a step back.

The bush began to rustle even more and out from it stepped a creature, that resembled a giant lizard. The lizard creature was about the size of a large dog. Three yellow eyes rested on its forehead and the scales were as black as night. Long, sharp looking talons dug into the earth underneath. Sharp, _sharp_ looking teeth protruded from the creatures mouth. A deep, hellish growl vibrated from the lizard monsters throat.

"E-Easy there, now." the scientist whimpered, taking a cautious step back. "Nice lizard. No need to be rash."

The lizard beast threw his head back and roared loudly before taking a flying leap at Ford. The brunette turned tail and ran for his life, heading blindly into the unfamiliar territory. He didn't care where he was going. He just needed to get as far away from the beast as possible.

Colors blurred past and the wind blew threw his hair as he ran. His heart raced and his breath came in pants. The creature let out a second roar and Ford turned his head to look back. Two more of the same lizard creatures appeared.

This was really not his day.

The scientist just kept running. He didn't know for how long or how far. He just kept forcing himself to keep going. He kept going but he could still hear the monsters behind him. He had to keep going! He had to-

Ford yelped as he felt something tug on the back of his coat. He stumbled and then felt two scaly bodies tackle him from behind. His body hit the floor and the next thing he felt was pain.

The beasts were merciless. They scratched and bit. Tearing at his clothes and his flesh. He could feel every claw. Every tooth. Every trickle of blood. He heard their growling. He heard their shrieks. He heard his own screams.

He struggled and fought for his life but it was no use. His efforts became weaker as he lost more blood and the world began to spin as he felt his consciousness begin to slip.

In the last few seconds before he thought what would be his last breath, he saw something fly through the air. It was small and oval shaped. He heard the lizard monsters shriek and felt them leave his body and run away.

And then, he slipped away into the merciful arms of unconsciousness.


End file.
